role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
CenturyDesutoroia
Century Destoroyah (世紀デストロイア SeikiDesutoroia) (also known as CenturyDesutoroia or CenturyDesu) is a crustacean kaiju created by ShodaiMeesmothLarva, but is now currently used by Gallibon the Destroyer Appearance CenturyDesutoroia has multiple forms to transform: he has his microscopic form, insect-sized form, 2-meter form, 18-meter crab-like forms, a larger aggregate crab-like form, a bat-like flying form, and a bipedal 190-meter, demonic final form. Personality Unlike monsters that kill and destroy unintentionally and act only out of instinct or under mind control, CenturyDestoroyah seems fully aware of the death and destruction he causes, and takes pleasure in causing it. His strategies seem to revolve around causing as much pain to his opponents as possible. His catchphrase is classic line of "Get out or I'll f*** you!" and he appears to be not the brightest Destoroyah, but darn if he isn't quotable or make good brute strength. Origins CenturyDesutoroia originated as a colony of Precambrian era microscopic crustaceans that had thrived living in anaerobic environments 2.5 billion years ago, and had survived into the 21st century trapped inside the iconic Mayon Volcano in the Philippines, and its frequent eruptions led to his awakening. History Dawn of Century Destoroyah Debut: Mayon Volcano Erupts CenturyDesutoroia rises from Mayon Volcano, and heads to Birth Island to kill a wild Groudon. CenturyDesutoroia vs. GKC BatoGoji He fought GKC BatoGoji, but after an lengthy battle he retreats after being was almost killed by GKC BatoGoji. Philippine Sea Rumble: CenturyDesutoroia vs. GKC ShodaiGoji He appears in the Pacific Ocean, where he fought and killed GKC ShodaiGoji with ease using his Micro-Oxygen Beam. Defending Birth Island After he killed GKC ShodaiGoji, he begins living in Birth Island, he also helps the other monsters to kill CenturyRado and Meesmoth. Death of CenturyDesutoroia He reappears in Manila, causing destruction there, but later flies towards Osaka and fought IguanaGoji, Togera, Godzilla, and Bandai MireGoji. He was killed by Godzilla and Bandai MireGoji, after an lenghty battle. The Return of Century Destoroyah CenturyDesutoroia Attacks CenturyDesutoroia was later revived and attacks San Francisco, while Meesmoth tried to stop him. CenturyDesutoroia quickly overpowers Meesmoth, causing him to retreat. AlenaGoji comes in and fights the Destoroyah, but she was slammed into the Golden Gate Bridge, trapping her into the bridge's cables. A (Poorly) Planned Revenge!! CenturyDesutoroia was later found by the Alien Shamers and became one of their monsters. He was summoned out by Alien Shamer Shamallama towards the end of the battle to combat both FlamingoMask and Neo SquidMask. He put a deadly fight but was brief, as then he was hit by both FlamingoMask's and Neo SquidMask's most powerful attacks, weakening him. CenturyDesutoroia then fled the scene, retreating for the time being. Vernonn vs. The Five (Not Busy) Ultras Century Destoroyah then reappeared in RP where he joined Vernonn's clique along with Ape and Gagan. He then appeared to join the "invasion" of New York City, where he mainly said his classic line and threatened it on Ultraman Pict, which Pict found inappropiate. Century Desotoryah then fired his Micro-Oxyegen beam around, before then being taken down by Ultraman Motto, Ultraman Hotto, Ultraman Kitto and Ultraman Pict along with Excrementgon, Gagan and Ultraman Jia. Redman vs. Vernonn 2 Century Destoroyah made a cameo in the RP where Madarla in her inflated form landed on top of both him, Blue Doctor, Ape and Pink Guy. Vernonn Black Century Destoroyah made a cameo in the RP where he was there to witness Mecha-Vernonn's unveiling and later on the same for Vernonn Black's. Akumanon CenturyDestoroyah was present among the other members of Vernonn' clique to see Akumanon's arrival and later also cheered on Akumanon kicking Vernonn out and sending him out to battle. Descending CenturyDestoroyah later reappeared in RP where he was summoned by Akumanon to kill Zilla Jr. and the two kaiju fought for a while, before then making their way to Osaka. CenturyDestoroyah fought on Zilla Jr. fiercely, but he was then intercepted by the arrival of an unknown opponent from space. CenturyDestoroyah fought the newcomer some more, but before he could do more, the unknown assailant then fired down his beams onto CenturyDestoroyah, followed by Zilla Jr. firing his atomic ray against Century Destoroyah, killing him. Abilities * Micro-Oxygen Beam - In all of his forms, CenturyDesutoroia's primary offensive weapon is his ability to expel Micro-Oxygen from his mouth. * Laser Horn - In his final form, the horn projecting from his forehead had the ability to generate a blade of energy powerful enough to cut through a Gojiran's flesh. * Spikes and Pincers - His aggregate form was equipped with spiked claws similar to those of a praying mantis, while his flying and final forms possessed a tail tipped with a grappling pincer that was strong enough to even hold and drag an opponent. The tail also had the ability to drain energy and give an energy discharge. * Division and Recombination - CenturyDesutoroia is a composite lifeform formed from trillions of near-microscopic organisms, and as such he possesses vast capacities to adapt and regenerate. The base organism resembles a miniature horseshoe crab barely larger than a speck of sand. * Durability - He could survive multiple hits from a Gojiran's spiral ray (although he was shown vomiting large amounts of yellow-colored blood and losing some body parts to the beam). * Stomach Beam - He can fire a beam fired from the floral pattern on his chest known simply as the Stomach Beam, that is powerful enough to cut off several body parts of the Gojiran species such as their tail or their dorsal plates. * DNA Absorption - He also can absorb the DNA of creatures he attacks by dissolving their cells with Micro-Oxygen. Weaknesses * Freezing Temperatures - Extreme temperatures can destroy the Micro-Oxygen in his body and seriously injure him. Major examples of weapons that can kill him are Maser Cannons, Cadmium shells, and freeze cannons. * Low Intellect: Century Desotoryah isn't that bright. Trivia * His quote in the Battle of Birth Island event, "Get out, or I'll **** you" became one of Meesmoth's known quotes and also later became a known meme in the WZRP community. * The Stomach Beam ability isn't used in any of his RP appearances due to being overpowered, allowing him to cut off several body parts of the Gojiran species with ease. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Flying Characters Category:Kaiju Category:Prehistoric Category:Neutral Evil Category:Destoroyahs Category:Century Category:Fanon Characters Category:Low Intelligence Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Deceased